1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a method of sorting display symbols in a mobile communication terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Short messaging service (SMS) is a service that provides a mobile user with the capability to communicate with another mobile user in written format. In addition to text symbols, such as numbers and alphabet, many users now also include other symbols in their messages. These symbols can range from graphic icons to special symbols used in financial or accounting services, as shown in FIGS. 1A through 1D.
In the current systems, in order to enter a symbol into a message, a user first selects a symbol input menu. The menu includes a multitude of symbols that are selectable by way of a user interacting with a direction key. When the symbol is selected, the user can press a key to input the symbol into the content of the message being edited at that time.
Various symbols can be classified according to their features. Thus, when a user intends to input a specific symbol, the symbols can be displayed according to a set of selectable categories. FIGS. 1A to 1D are diagrams of various categories of symbols in form of icons or emoticons that can be selected. Other types or categories of symbols may be stored in a memory of the mobile terminal.
In order to access a particular symbol, a user will have to load the specific symbol set or category in which the symbol is displayed. When the number of symbols or categories is rather large, the burden is on the user to browse through the multiple sets and categories to find the needed symbol. This can be very inconvenient, especially if the user tends to use a few symbols more often than all the other symbols.
That is, the user will have to continuously browse through the symbol sets in order to find the category containing the most often used symbols. A system and method is needed that can allow a user to more easily access and select the most often used symbols.